Andrew Wilkenson
Andrew Wilkenson is a character and an antagonist, as well as a tribute of the Hunger Games in Katagma and Sahlmon's Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games. He was the arrogant career boy from District 1, serving as one of the secondary antagonists of the of the games. His current fate is up to speculation, as the games are yet to begin. Biography Early Life Raised in District 1 Andrew was born in the rich District 1, where he lived a life of luxury. He was a career from the beginning, his high quality of life and quick growth brewing Andrew into a cocky, arrogant tribute. Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games ''Section to be Written when Games Begin'' Personality Andrew is an arrogant, cocky tribute with a self centered view on the world. He's full of himself, and can be prone to spouts of self accomplished bragging. He doesn't enjoy being led by others, and will start a fight if someone challenges his ability . Andrew is shown to have little respect towards other people. He disrespects his fellow careers by caring only for himself and being extremely selfish. He definitely favors conflict, as he was very quick to suggest fighting for leadership of the careers. Surprisingly, Andrew is an honorable fighter, and will not resort to "dirty" or "cheap" tactics to come out on top. That being said, he is not opposed to kicking his opponents while they're down if it gains him some sort of leverage over his enemy, showing Andrew is indeed a scumbag. Despite shown to be too cocksure and had too much of a self centered attitude early in his introductions, he is however, not incapable to be hardworking and was smart enough to know when to keep quiet, shown when he takes some orders from his career leader, knowing strength in numbers would better his chances of survival. Since being reaped into the games, Andrew has changed little in his ways, though he is slowly learning respect and to be somewhat controlled, the overconfident Andrew trying to become a part of the career team. Andrew is a very talkative person, as he's shown to be the loudest of the bunch and often talks in long rambling rants. Even though Andrew almost always shows a mostly annoying demeanor, he is actually quite loyal and good-natured around his family and friends. He has a strong friendship with his district partner Hanna, Andrew having known her well before the games. Appearance In Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games, Andrew is depicted as a tall, gangling young man. He's bronze skinned, standing 6' 2" tall and weighing 215 pounds. He has slanted shoulders and long arms, an lean torso with chiseled abs, narrow hips, and strong legs. His blonde hair is curly and fine, and is messily styled. He has a handsome face with a cleft chin and a stubble, and his narrow, alluring eyes are blue. His nose is staight and he has narrow lips. He usually wears revealing clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his toned physique and attractive look. Guillermo negatiely describes Andrew as "looks as he acts, a typical pretty-boy asshole I wouldn't mind strangling till his eyes popped", while Katrina is a little more positive, saying "Yea, he's hot. If he wasn't a career, I'd try my luck with him" Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition': Andrew's body and mind are at the peak human condition of a man of his age, weight, and height through intense training and strict diet from his many years as a career in District 1. He's been able to overpower many in his career academy with relative ease and has defeated bigger and badder foes (albeit struggling a little). Andrew trains rigorously to maintain himself at peak condition with his constant exercise, where his schooling in the career academy comes in handy the most. *'Adept Swordsman': Andrew is a rather accomplished and experienced sword fighter. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. Andrew's blade skills are considered second to few, making him one of the greatest sword fighters in the arena. When he was reaped into the games, Andrew received more extensive training and became even more skilled in bladed combat, proving more than capable of matching some of the best trainers in all of Panem. His combat level is at least on par, if not better, than of the Maria and Jose, and is certainly superior to your regular tribute. Equipment *'Sword': Andrew's weapon of choice was a sword, a balanced slashing and stabbing weapon weighing 7 pounds. Andrew used the weapon as an extension of his own arm, his fluidity with the blade a sight to behold. *'Tribute Uniform': Andrew wore the standard tribute uniform, just as every other tribute in the games did. Affiliations Family *Unnamed Father - Father *Unnamed Mother - Mother Allies *Careers **Hanna MacDonald **Jose Gonzalez **Maria Anister **Harvey Lunist **Irma Gilles Enemies *Dynamic Duo **Guillermo Espinar **Katrina Von Hardenburg Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: Relationships Appearances Trivia *He, alongside the other members of the Career pack, are all named after deadly hurricanes.